Trunks's Brother
by angel gamer
Summary: Trunks has a brother that has come back from the future and is killing all the saiyins...
1. A New Problem

Trunks's Brother

A New Problem

Me: hello everyone I hope that you will like my story…..o ya this is my first story so if it is bad don't kill me XX.

Well then lets start chapter 1 "A New Problem"

BEGIN

One day Trunks was out in the forest training with his father.

"Come on kid, you'll never be a great fighter if all your going to do is block" said Vegeta as he through another couple of punches. Trunks was just standing there dodging and blocking everyone of his father's attacks; and getting hit every now and then.

"COME ON" Vegeta yelled as his kicked Trunks in the stomach and watched as Trunks kneeled on the ground and held his stomach. Vegeta jumped back "heh no wonder you cant beat me, for I am the Prince of all Sa" he was cut off by one of Trunks kicks connecting with his face. "I know I know Prince of all saiyins!" yelled Trunks as Vegeta flew into the side of a cliff.

Vegeta flew out of the cliff and into the sky "That's better now try this" Vegeta yelled as he powered up a Ki blast.

Bzzzzt!

Trunks looked toward the source of the sound, it was the communicator. Trunks turned towards his father but it was to late, Trunks was hit with the blast and was blasted into a rock.

Vegeta landed "You can't let anything distract you boy" he walked over to the communicator. "Ya! What is it" said Vegeta as Trunks jumped up.

Trunks ran over as he thought _oh no, the only person that can use that communicator is mom but she knows that dad hates it when he interrupted during our training_. Trunks knew something was wrong, very wrong.

Trunks made it to his dad as he heard his mothers voice over the communicator "Vegeta you have to get over here to Master Roshi's house NOW" after Bulma got quieter and only Vegeta could hear. A minute later Vegeta's eyes grew big as he said "we'll be there." Vegeta flew off "come boy"

Trunks followed having no clue what was happening.

After a while of flying they landed on Master Roshi's island. "whats going on" Trunks asked still in the dark about the situation.

Yamcha approached him "its Goten……hes dead" Trunks eyes widened and he saw Chi-Chi crying.

"But But how- why" Trunks asked "who did this"

Bulma approached "it was Trin."

"Trin? whos Trin" replied Trunks more confused than ever. He looked at vegeat but Vegeta's head was turned away.

"Trunks" said Bulma almost crying herself "Trin is…Trin is your brother."

Trunks's eyes widened "my-my brother?"

Later after everyone had gone off to search for the dragon balls so they could return Goten.

"You see Trunks when you where little we had to send Trin into the future cause-cause" Bulma stopped as her eyes filled up with tears.

Vegeta continued "Trin was tained with evil, so we sent him into the future so he couldn't hurt anyone. But now hes back, and I don't know why."

"So I guess that were going to have to stop him?" trunks was cut off by Goku walking in.

"No me and Vegeta are going and that's it, we're going to use the time capsule" said Goku with a serious look on his face.

Vegeta just sat there with the same dissusted look on his face that he always has.

"NO I have to go hes my brother" Trunks yelled as he looked at Goku then Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped up "no your going to stay here boy and that final" Vegeta said as he made his way to the door.

"NO" yelled Trunks "I'm going to see my brother!" Vegeta turned around "NO YOUR STAYING HERE!" Trunks sat down he knew that when Vegeta was down he wont change his mind.

Goku opened the door and they both walked out, Trunks turned to his mom who was already looking threw her bag for the time capsule. "but-but mom please" said Trunks, his mother turned around with her eyes full of tears she said "NO TRUNKS IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TO" Bulma walked out the door and opened the time capsule.

Trunks walked outside just in time to see his dad disappear. It was just him and his mother on the island now.

END

Me: ooooo a good cliffhanger if I do say so myself nods yup yup. So the way im going to do this is if you guys give me at least 2 reviews you got yourself a chapter 2.


	2. Another Death

Another Death

Me: Hi again I thought I'd make the second chapter even though no one reviewed. So here you go with "Another Death"

- Oh yeah this one is going to have fighting/action

BEGIN

Trunks and his mom had been waiting at the Kame house for what seemed like forever.

"AAAH I can't take it" Trunks yelled as he jumped up "I want to help fight."

"No Trunks; I already said you can't go, and besides that's my only time capsule" Bulma said not even looking at Trunks.

"Well then I'm going to train" Trunks said before flying out the window. _"I need to be stronger incase Trin comes back here."_

Later in the time capsule

"Man why is this taking so long" asked Vegeta as he became angrier and angrier.

"Its only about 10 more seconds Vegeta so com down" Goku replied

WWWWHHHHOOOOSH

The time capsule appeared somewhere in the south district. Vegeta quickly jumped out of the ship.

"Alright lets get moving, I can already sense him," Vegeta said as Goku put the time capsule away.

"Ok ok" Goku said as he walked over to Vegeta putting his hand on his shoulder and his fingers to his forehead.

In an instant they where gone.

They arrived in West city and could see the damage that Trin had done.

"So you've finally arrived," said a cold dark voice.

Out stepped a boy about a foot taller than Vegeta; He had black hair that spiked out in every direction.

"So your Trin" Goku said "We're going to make you pay for what you did to Goten"

"So Vegeta how are we going to settle this" Goku asked

"The old fashion way I guess" he looked at Goku "ready"

They both began the shout a little "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"NO" shouted Goku "I lost. Well guess your up Vegeta" Goku said as he sat on a rock and began to wait

"YES! Perfect I win" Vegeta turned to Trin "alright Trin your going to get a little lesson from your daddy"

"Hehe I've been waiting along time for this; ever since you sent to this pathetic time period" said Trin cracking his knuckles. Ready?

"Oh you bet" Vegeta said before he powered up to super sayain "lets do this"

"Ok then if it's going to be like that" Trin said as he powered up to super sayain "then I'll go super sayain to"

"He so you learn that trick to eh" Vegeta said with a little bit a cockiness in his voice,

"Thought so cause you are the son of the prince of sayains"

Trin ran at Vegeta as his hands began to fill with Ki energy "DIE" Trin shot of dozen of blasts towards Vegeta

"He" said Vegeta right before the blasts hit him

The smoke cleared and Vegeta wasn't even scratched "don't tell me that that's your best" Vegeta ran toward Trin and disappeared in mid dash and appeared behind Trin as Trin's fist connected with his face and sent Vegeta flying into a nearby building. "You're pretty good Trin" said Vegeta wiping blood from his mouth. Vegeta flew into the air and began to power up immensely "get ready to die" yelled Vegeta "BIG BANG" Vegeta blast a gigantic blast towards his son.

Trin smirked and teleported behind Vegeta "and now father" Trin said as he powered up a blast "it's your turn to leave everyone you know" Trin blasted Vegeta in the back "DIE!" Vegeta was sent flying into the ground.

Goku jumped to his feet "what great power I've never felt anything like this." Goku watched as Vegeta was blasted into the ground. "VEGETA!" Goku flew over as fast as he could but he knew that he couldn't feel Vegeta's life force anymore.

Goku arrived at the hole that Trin had created all he could do was just stare.

Trin landed "so much for Prince of the sayains," Trin began to laugh

"HOW COULD YOU!!" Goku yelled "HE WAS YOUR FATHER!!!!" Goku looked to the ground "just tell me why, why are you killing everyone." Goku looked up "TELL ME WHY!"

"Well it's quit simple I'm killing you all because you're sayains and we all know that sayains are the strongest race in the universe. Now if I kill you all in the past I'll be the strongest being in all the universe in my time" said Trin.

"Well then" said Goku "I'm going to make sure that Vegeta was the last person your ever going to kill! MARK MY WORDS TRIN!!"

"Well then lets get this started" Trin said as he got into his starting stance.

"Just what I was thinking" replied Goku as he went into his starting pose "I'm going to make you pay, FORE EVERYTHING!"

END

Me: so I think that this chapter was a lot better than my first. Atleast this one had action, so ya if you could please review .


End file.
